Erosion
by Zerodius
Summary: XJ-9 is not the first nor the last to bear the title of "Global Response Unit". Years before her adventures, other robots used to hold this title. This is the story of the first one to bear the title...


**OFF:** Well, finally decided to write a full chaptered fic.

This fic is a prequel to the TV show's events but take place many years after the first intergalactic war (during which the Armagedroid crisis took place).

The prologue is pretty short but mostly serve to set the tone for the future chapters.

If you have any comments or/and suggestions, don't hesitate to contact me by leaving a review or sending me a PM. I actually appreciate the feedback.

* * *

**EROSION**

Prologue:  
Jesse Wakeman Awakens

* * *

"Who do you think you are?!?"

"No one last forever. No one can escape this reality."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You are only a freak!"

"Do you think you will ever fit among HUMANS?!?"

"You call yourself a heroine?"

"I thought I could trust you..."

"You are worthless!"

"SYSTEM ERROR."

"Whenever you age or not is irrelevent."

"There are limits to what you can do."

"SYSTEM ERROR."

"Are you alright?"

"ENERGY LEVEL CRITICAL."

"Jesse!"

"AUTO-REPAIR HAS FAILED. COOLING SYSTEM HAS FAILED. ATTEMPTING TO RESTART... FAILURE."

"Look out!"

"No!"

"OPTICAL CAMERA FAILURE. SENSORY SYSTEM FAILURE. WEAPON SYSTEMS FAILURE. MOVEMENT SYNCHRONIZATION SYSTEM FAILURE."

"Jes... se... Wak... eman..."

"REDIRECTING POWER TO BRAIN SYSTEMS. ATTEMPTING EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN... FAILURE. MAIN CPU MALFUNCTION. EMOTION CHIP MALFUNCTION. ENERGY DISTRIBUTION SYSTEM MALFUNCTION."

"Happy birthday, my little girl."

"MEMORY CHIP MALFUNCTION."

Jesse Wakeman's eyes widened one last time.

"SITUATION CRITICAL. ATTEMPTING EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN... FAILURE. ATTEMP... FAILURE. FAILURE FAILURE FAILURE. SYSTEM ERROR. ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR. MEMORY CHIP FAILURE. MAIN CPU MALFUNCTION. SYSTEM ERROR. ATTEMPTING EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN. GENERAL SYSTEM MALFUNCTION."

All vision had faded along with all sense of belonging to the world. Only the words that displayed in the void remained along with a lone realization...

... that was it. She was going to die.

"FINAL ATTEMPT AT PREVENTING GENERAL SYSTEM FAILURE. EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN SYSTEM OVERRIDE INITIATED. FAILSAFE MODE ACTIVATED. INITIATING EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN... ... ... ... EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN SUCCESSFUL."

There was only void. As her memory chip malfunctionned for the final time, all of its content was poured into the main CPU as all of her life went back through her eyes one final time...

* * *

"ENERGY DISTRIBUTION SYSTEM ACTIVATED. MAIN CPU CHIP ACTIVATED. MEMORY CHIP OPERATIONNAL. EMOTION CHIP OPERATIONNAL. OPTICAL CAMERA OPERATIONNAL. SENSORY SYSTEM OPERATIONNAL. MOVEMENT SYNCHRONIZATION SYSTEM OPERATIONNAL. WEAPON SYSTEMS OPERATIONNAL. ASSESSING ARMOR DAMAGE... 0% DAMAGE ASSESSED. ASSESSING INTERNAL SYSTEMS DAMAGE... 0% DAMAGE ASSESSED. AUTO-REPAIR SYSTEMS OPERATIONNAL."

"BOOTING XJ TYPE ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE OS... ... ... READY. ACTIVATING MEMORY CHIP. CHECKING DATA BANKS... ... ... XJ TYPE PERSONALITY VERSION 2.7 AND BASIC OPERATIONS DATAFILES DETECTED. LOADING FILES... ... ... LOADED. APPLYING BASIC OPERATIONS DATAFILES... ... DATA UPDATED. ACTIVATING EMOTION CHIP. APPLYING EMOTION DATA... ... ... ... ... DATA UPDATED. ALL SYSTEMS READY."

"Happy birthday!"

The newly born robot did not understand why she said this but all that she knew was that she said it. Standing by the table, an ederly woman smiled sweetly, looking down upon the robotic being. Her delicate hand came down and gently touched the metallic joint that formed the robot's shoulder, a caring smile on her face. The robot did not understand what was going on, where she was, who she was...

"I know that existence can be terrifying, young lady. Do not be afraid, you are not alone. I am here. Everything will be alright..."

Large green eyes stared back into the scientist's eyes. There was innocense, confusion, even a hint of fear within. Although the eyes truly were merely a display on the optical camera's surface, the emotion shown through them was genuine.

"Mo... mommy?"

The voice was highly robotic, echoing through the metallic structure that producing it... but there was also a feminine feel to it. It was still not perfect but until she found a way for artificially generated voice to be better synchronized and to create a voice generator unit that didn't cause echos due to its location, it was the best she could do... and frankly, it was more than enough at the moment. As artificial as it may sound, the tone of the voice was full of life. One could feel the newly born artificial soul's feelings through the voice...

"Happy birthday, my little girl."

**=END CHAPTER=**


End file.
